$ -\dfrac{7}{8} + 0.325 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{7}{8} = -0.875$ Now we have: $ -0.875 + 0.325 = {?} $ $ -0.875 + 0.325 = -0.55 $